Kara's Choice
by Terra Banks
Summary: The siege was not successful, Bowen could not bring himself to kill Draco and now they are all at the mercy of their cruel King. Kara has a choice to make. Will it be the right one? Rated T for violence, strong language and implied situations. No lemon.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Dragon Heart.

**Author's Note: **Is it strange that I like the novelization better than the actual movie? Perhaps because the novel openly references what the movie only implies.

So my first post in over a year and that too in some random fandom- weird I know. I didn't plan on posting this but I found it (wrote it in January), gave it a finishing edit and it just feels complete so why not?

* * *

**Kara's Choice**

**~.~**

The guards had won, the rebels had been captured, and they had failed. Bowen didn't have it in him to kill his dearest friend and the last of the dragons. Now he, Kara and Brother Gilbert were chained to the grimy walls in deepest part of the castle dungeons. Draco was locked away elsewhere.

"It's over." Bowen spoke, allowing the guilt to crush him. "Einon has won."

"Yes, yes he has." Kara agreed in a whisper, tears welling up in her eyes once again. She thought she'd finished crying hours ago but apparently she wasn't dry yet. "But now we know that we tried at least."

Kara knew that their King would come to taunt them soon enough and she knew what she had to do if they were to survive and have any hope of a future. She recalled his words from before when he asked her to change him and be his queen, his promise of everything in return. She doubted he would see her the same way after all this. After all he had claimed her maidenhood to even the score for the scar she had given him twelve years ago. Who knew what he would collect now? What did she even have left to offer him?

Footsteps approached through the room. Speak of the devil.

Einon stepped into the room, dressed in spotless regal apparel and carrying an air of chilling malice. He grabbed Bowen's chin and forced the knight to meet his gaze.

"You tried to take everything from me. Now I will return the favor. Your dragon and your comrades are mine to do with as I please," He glanced at Kara. "Your woman is free to choose between us. I'd say she's had samples to compare wouldn't you?" Bowen's eyes gained a glint of anger at that, although defeat remained dominant.

He unlocked Kara's shackles and walked away leaving the door ajar.

She glanced at the retreating figure of the man who has reigned terror down upon her world and back at the man who loves her. These men once cared for each other and one did for her as well. If only the other could...

"I wish his words were true my Knight. I wish we had been together even just once. Now I will never know what it means to make love."

"Kara you don't have to-" Her lips cut him off as she kissed him as hard as she could, burning this moment into her memory. He responded more gently, with tender movements and soft caresses. She reluctantly pulled away and embraced him.

"In the next life, my hero."

She torn herself away from him and walked to the door where she hesitated. If she looked back, she wouldn't be able to leave but she needed something more.

"I will always love you Kara." He said to her back, knowing her decision and hating it.

"No, you won't." She replied and left him.

The path to Einon's chambers was a familiar one even though she had never been so deep in the dungeons before. The guards that she passed acted as if they couldn't even see her. She made sure to avoid the prisoners, lest her people see her walk of shame. Her stomach fluttered as she ascended the stone steps to the King's room.

"If you wish to seek an audience with His Highness in his rooms, you must be a whore or favored," He stated. He was at the window with a glass of wine in his hand, his back to her. "Convenient for you, that you are both."

"Einon," She croaked and dropped to her knees, wracked with fear, sorrow and uncertainty. "I don't know anything anymore."

"That makes two of us." He bit out, his words harsh. "I don't know if I should kill you or kiss you, beat you or fuck you, pass you around or keep you. I can't seem to decide whether to punish you or reward myself."

He spun around and she gasped at the sight of his furious red eyes. Einon never stayed angry long but she'd never seen him look so terrifying. He strode over to her, hauled her up and forced his goblet to her lips. She swallowed the wine somewhat reluctantly. Then he threw the empty cup aside and plunged his tongue into her mouth, enjoying the wine's lingering taste. She jumped at the forceful kiss but his hands found her wrists and held them still. When he withdrew, he palmed her face with his hands and asked, "Why do you do this to me? You make me feel things foreign to me. I don't want to desire you but I do. You must be some kind of witch. I should have you beheaded."

Her eyes became glazed against her will. She didn't know why the tears had come. "I think at first you wanted a challenge and conquest. Then you just wanted to take me from him because you think you've claimed me already. I'm sure revenge and lust played a part both times. You're angry we didn't choose you over each other."

"But you've chosen me now haven't you?" He asked. She nodded but it wasn't enough for him. "Do you love him?"

"He loves me. I've never been loved that way before. I won't lie to you, I have feelings for him."

"Then why?"

"I remembered the time you asked me to teach you pity. I thought it would be cruel of me to not give you a chance. But I am not your mother or Bowen, they loved you and I don't."

A fit of jealousy seized him and he grabbed her arm painfully to hold her upright as he struck her across the face with enough force to knock her to the floor. "You will never speak his name in my presence. You will never replace me with him when we are together. You will never see him without my consent. Swear it- on the lives of everyone you know."

Her eyes went wide with fear at the threat, even as she brought her free hand to her burning cheek. "Your Majesty I beg of you- leave them out of this. Any debt here is mine alone and I will pay it myself."

"Swear to me and I won't slaughter them. However should you ever break your word... there will be hell to pay." He swore, taking pleasure in the way her body shivered at his words and touch.

She knows that she shouldn't make this promise- one so easily broken -but what choice did he leave her? "I give you my word milord."

"Has he touched you?"

"Not as you have. We never..."

"One less thing to punish him for I suppose."

She cringed, "He's in agony as it is."

He narrowed his eyes at her and gripped her chin, making her meet his gaze. "Don't concern yourself with him sweet. Or I might decide to make you stay involved with his treatment. Perhaps make him your whipping boy. I don't think you will enjoy it like I will."

"Please stop these constant threats," She begged, on the verge of sobbing. "Why must you be so angry? You have everything my King."

"It doesn't feel like it." The hint was subtle enough.

She touched her lips to his, "Let's change that."

The night became a blur as they both drank wine. However she still remembered how his touch burned and how he'd flipped from affectionate to vicious in a matter of moments.

As she looked upon his peaceful sleeping face, she wondered if she could change him, convince him to rule with honor and teach him how to show true mercy instead of these cruel pities he granted. She owed it to everyone to try.

When he awoke to find her staring at him, he smiled at her and pulled her in for round four. And maybe she was fooling herself but she thought she saw a hint of something besides cruelty, lust and possessiveness in that smile. Maybe it was love.

**~.~**

* * *

**I'm a twisted little thing aren't I? I just love letting the villains win. **

**I'd love to get some feedback. Review please!**

~Terra Banks


End file.
